Ganondorf vs Voldemort
by sirgrimofbull
Summary: Who would win in a duel? Ganondorf, the King of Evil, or Dark Lord Voldemort? That question is answered as the two dark wizards face off in a duel, each eager to destroy the other. Ganondorf has access to all of his abilities across the Zelda series, and Voldemort is at his peak power, so neither villain is holding back. This is an independent interpretation of this matchup.


(I do not own **Zelda** or **Harry Potter** )

The two dark wizards stared at each other in the dark void. How they had gotten there, neither knew. All they knew was that the other needed to be destroyed.

Ganondorf's yellow, wicked eyes stared into the red, snake-like eyes of Voldemort. Ganondorf couldn't help but chuckle to himself; this scrawny, snake-like wizard reliant on that stick was supposed to be a threat? The power from the piece of the Triforce he held would do that thing in quickly.

Voldemort analyzed his foe, his eyes darting up and down. This brute, probably the spawn of some filthy Muggle, didn't even have a wand; his hand would probably snap it right in two. How could this pathetic creature use magic? Certainly, Voldemort had mastered wandless magic, and this thing couldn't do him any harm; a few masterful spells, if that, would down this wizard.

Ganondorf chuckled. "You will be nothing more than a stain on my sword by the time I'm done with you."

"Fool," Voldemort hissed. "I'm almost insulted that you would consider using a sword against my magic. I am the greatest wizard to have ever lived, and I have achieved immortality beyond anyone's comprehension."

"Let me tell you something about immortality," Ganondorf retorted. "I have existed for eons, known across the ages by many titles: the Demon King, the Great King of Evil, the Dark Lord, the Calamity, and the quaking insects of Hyrule are right to refer to me as much. I was born King of the Gerudo, and I am now the dreaded Ganondorf, he who has stained Hyrule's history in blood. Don't be so cocky…you are nothing to me."

"Me…nothing?" Voldemort hissed. "I am Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, unsurpassed master of Dark magic, and ruler of the Death Eaters! I do not know of these Gerudo you speak of, but it sounds to me like they are mere Muggles, and you are just another Mudblood, tainting the history of true witches and wizards with your mere existence. Your death won't even be worth my construction of another Horcrux!" Voldemort's anger riled at the thought of this, and he pointed his wand at Ganondorf. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Ganondorf soared into the air and dodged the curse before it had even emerged from the wand. His anger stirred. "THAT is supposed to compete with the power of the gods?! Very well…let me show you my power!" He fired a ball of pure Triforce power at Voldemort.

Voldemort soared into the sky as a wispy black cloud, dodging Ganondorf's attack. He materialized in midair, pointed his wand at Ganondorf, and soared around, firing off Killing Curses one after the other.

Ganondorf dodged every single one of Voldemort's attacks as he charged up a powerful ball of energy; Voldemort was moving around too fast, so it would probably not directly hit him, but the surrounding energy would surely damage him.

As Voldemort soared by, Ganondorf launched the attack.

It was not a direct hit, but the offshoots of the attack hit Voldemort and knocked him to the ground.

Voldemort quickly recovered as Ganondorf cackled. Firing off Killing Curses was doing no good; one would do him in, but if he could dodge this efficiently, none would hit. He needed to counterattack and stun him, then kill him.

Voldemort cackled. "Oh, dear. I'd almost forgotten my manners. Where I come from, it's custom to bow to your opponent before a duel." He gracefully bent over.

What was this fool doing? It was his chance. Ganondorf landed on the ground, pulled out the Sword of the Sages, and flew towards Voldemort to strike.

Just as he had planned. Voldemort calmly rose from his bow and, with a flick of his wand and a wicked smile, forced Ganondorf into a bow with a wordless Imperius Curse. "Hmph. I suppose you Gerudo must have no manners at all. I'll fix that." He pulled Ganondorf up from the bow, lifted him into the air, and flung him in an arc through the air, slamming him into the ground. " _Crucio!_ " he cried, firing the Curse of Torture at Ganondorf before he recovered.

The pain. What kind of pain was this? It was horrific and torturous. Ganondorf howled in pain and anger as Voldemort sadistically laughed. It felt like the slice of the Master Sword, like the endless time sealed away in the Evil Realm, in the sword, in the Twilight, in Hyrule Castle. And Ganondorf had lasted through all of this. This was horrendous, but it was nothing compared to the sting of death and the agony of being sealed away. Swiftly, Ganondorf climbed to his feet, pulled out his sword, and, taking advantage of Voldemort's shock, flew towards him and struck him with the sword, stopping the torturous pain.

Voldemort howled as the force of the strike knocked him backward. How? How had this oaf landed a hit of his sword on him? Clearly, he was not to be taken lightly. With a quick spell, Voldemort healed his wound and climbed to his feet.

Ganondorf scowled. The Sword of the Sages hadn't done in Voldemort; he must have been tough. Deftly, Ganondorf switched his blade to that of his ancient form, Demise. The sword seemed to whisper its loyalty to his cause, and he smirked as the sword caught the beam of red magic from Voldemort's wand. With a swing, he launched that magic back.

Voldemort used a Protecting Spell to stop his rebounded Stupefying Curse. So Ganondorf had figured out how to use magic through the sword beyond his wandless magic…perhaps this was the chance to counterattack, if Ganondorf was so bold as to use a magic Voldemort could rebound. For that moment, Voldemort took the offensive, firing a furious flurry of many curses, including Stupefying Curses and the occasional Killing Curse; he would find the chink in Ganondorf's armor.

Ganondorf knew he did not have time to attack, so he blocked and rebounded all of Voldemort's attacks deftly using his Sword of Demise; inherently, he knew that sword strikes would not be enough to do this heir of Slytherin in; it needed to be magic he used to stop him. When Voldemort's flurry of attacks paused, Ganondorf launched a magic attack at Voldemort.

Voldemort sent Ganondorf's attack back to him.

Ganondorf swung his sword and sent the attack back to Voldemort.

It had turned into a game of Dead Man's Volley; the attack gained power as Voldemort and Ganondorf repelled the spell back and forth to each other, until it stopped.

It had struck and stunned Ganondorf.

Voldemort widely grinned at the stunned Ganondorf as he lifted his wand, pointed it at him, and screamed once more, " _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

The jet of green light burst forth from Voldemort's wand and struck Ganondorf.

Ganondorf's eyes widened in shock as he collapsed, seemingly dead, from Voldemort's curse.

Voldemort cackled victoriously for a long time.

However, Voldemort's celebration came to an end as Ganondorf suddenly ascended above him.

Ganondorf looked down at Voldemort with empty, yellow, glowing eyes. "You can't kill me," his voice echoed. "I hold the Triforce of Power." He lifted his hand and showed it to Voldemort as the Triforce of Power began to glow. He screamed as he transformed, and his scream became a roar as he grew larger and morphed. Finally, he dropped to the ground with a shaking thud and pulled out golden swords as he took on the form of an enormous, pig-like, demonic monster. "Dark Lord, Slytherin's heir, I do not care who you are," he roared. "You shall tremble before the might of my true form! I AM GANON!"

Without hesitation, Voldemort laughed. "Do you honestly believe I'm supposed to be scared of the likes of you?!" he scoffed. "I've held full command over far more terrifying beasts!"

Ganon swung his mighty arm and sword, barely missing Voldemort as he disintegrated into a black cloud that flew around him and fired curses at him. All of them were nothing more than gnats on his skin; he swung his sword at the cloud and knocked Voldemort to the ground.

Voldemort, still on the ground, stared at the monstrous beast that towered over him; none of his curses could affect it, not even the Killing Curse. What was his weakness?

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Voldemort as he sneered.

He soared into the sky, dodging another swipe of Ganon's blade as he cast his spell: " _LEGILIMENS!_ "

In that moment, Voldemort entered Ganon's head and scanned his memories; there were plenty, due to his having existed eons, but he was able to dig for Ganon's most painful memories: those of his defeat.

As he watched these, he noticed, consistently, a certain sword; it had a blue, decorated hilt, and the blade glowed with white light. Voldemort gathered that the sword was called the Master Sword, the sword that seals the darkness, the blade of evil's bane, the blade that no evil could touch.

As Voldemort exited Ganon's mind, he knew what he had to do; it shamed him to resort to pure weaponry rather than his powerful magic to slay this beast, but this sword could defeat Ganon, and that was good enough for Voldemort.

" _ACCIO MASTER SWORD!_ "

It took a while; Voldemort fired all sorts of curses at Ganon to distract him, including a Killing Curse Ganon was able to quickly catch with the Sword of Demise, which he switched out and back with his golden blades.

Finally, the Master Sword appeared and landed on the ground before Voldemort.

Voldemort could hear it whispering, repelling his presence, much like how that old magic repelled him from touching Harry Potter for a long time; perhaps it was that kind of magic, but it could easily be overcome. The sword whispered, so it had to be alive, and if it was alive, he could control it.

" _Imperio!_ "

The sword floated into the air, unwillingly obeying his every whim. He pointed it at the jewel on Ganon's forehead.

Ganon, seeing this, switched out one of his golden blades with the Sword of Demise, which was flaming green as it contained Voldemort's Killing Curse.

At the same moment, Voldemort flung the controlled Master Sword into Ganon's head as Ganon sent Voldemort's Killing Curse back at him, landing a direct hit.

Time seemed to stand still as both dark wizards realized their defeat.

"I hold the Triforce of Power in my hand. I will return…"

"I am the greatest Dark Wizard to ever live. My Horcruxes keep me ever safe from death…"

The beast and the snake-like wizard collapsed to the ground and vanished into thin air.


End file.
